imagination
by gagakid
Summary: A writer with an over active imagination trys to write a love story. hints of wicked, please read A/N


ok im sorry for the long wait with this but... here is a nice one shot and my entry to the wicked young writers awards.

alot has been going on and life has been so crazy. during this time iv not had a chance to update. I have however had the chance to go up to london to watch westend live and book tickets to see a new musical called ghost! :D

Alice found herself in the same place she had been yesterday and the day before, in fact it was the same place she had found herself every day since the summer holidays had started. The sun shone though one of the libraries stained glass windows. The suns light made the young girls hair shine, her long dark locks framed her sharp pale features as she wrote something in the old black book sitting in front of her. A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed the thin frames of her glasses further up her nose. Closing her eyes Alice tried to for the characters of her story in her mind; the young girl opened her eyes, picked up her pen and started writing picking up from where she left off.

A tall man with dark skin formed in her mind. He had green patterns that begun at his hair line and disappeared under a white shirt. The pattern re-appeared again on his wrist flowing in small patterns. Each pattern was bigger than the last they glowed a bright emerald. His hair was a sandy blonde, and his eyes where crystal. Alice wrote about the young man's life. She wrote about how he had grown up with his parents. She also briefly described his childhood home, a small house in the country. As Alice continued to write about the man's life she began to describe the romance between the man and beautiful young women.

As time passed the young man soon realised that he had feelings for the women. Alice's pen stopped abruptly, she had not given these two people names. The man's name she decided would be Danny and the women's name would be Fae. The young girl wrote out the couple's story she described their first date. Danny was an old fashioned man he would always look smart no matter what the time of day, and he enjoyed showing off his beautiful girl friend. He had every reason to Fae was beautiful, she had long dark hair, her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. Her features where soft and every time she smiled people could not help but smile back. Alice described in great detail the couple's romance, from their first date to when they settled down in their nice house and had a family of their own. The house the couple shared was more of a mansion than a house. Each of the eight rooms within had been decorated with vibrant colours such as yellow, pink and purple.

The room Danny shared with his wife was a bring blue. In the corner of the room sat a vanity it was covered in small bottles that ranged in size and colour. An emerald jewellery box sat in the centre of the small table. Next the jewellery box sat a framed picture of Fae and her family. A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, soft pillows sat neatly at the head of the bed. The covers where made of a soft while material. Sitting at the end of the bed sat a wooden chest, flowers where carved into the soft ageing wood. The chest contained a baby blanket and some old photographs of the couple and their children. As Alice continued to write she realised she did not have an ending to her story. Reluctantly she carried on writing.

She wrote about how the couple grew old together, she wrote about what holidays they took and the people they met. The late night walks and long talks. Times spent with the children watching them grow and leave home.

Alice's pen froze for a minute before she carried on, writing about how a few years after their children left home Danny died of a broken heart after losing his wife in an accident. He was devastated to lose the one person that he loved most in the world. A single tear slid down Alice's face as she described Danny's heart ache. Alice sighed she hated writing such an un-happy ending for the couple, with a small formed on her face the young girl closed her journal. She hid the book in its normal place under a book shelf. She made her way out of the room turning off the light and shutting the door behind her.


End file.
